La Carga de Las Pruebas
by Phoebe17
Summary: ¿Qué hará Grissom para arreglar su relación con Sara? ...


Basado en: C.S.I. (Crimen Scene Investigation) Situación: Final del capitulo 2x14 La Carga De Las Pruebas (Burden of Proof). Autor/a: Phoebe17/Sidle Comentario personal: Una vez acabado el episodio me quedé con las ganas de saber cómo se tomaría Sara el recibir la planta, por eso decidí continuarlo, me pareció bastante curioso. Acepto críticas y sobre todo os animo a que hagáis vuestras propias historias. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo (también se aceptan todo tipo de chucherias :) Todos los derechos son de CBS.  
  
[Después de una larga jornada, en el apartamento de Grissom, éste junto a Catherine preparan algo de comer, mientras, ambos hablan sobre como ha trascurrido el día...]  
  
- Grissom - Un caso duro ¿eh? - Catherine - ¡Uff! Haber si me das asesinatos comunes y corrientes. - Grissom - Bueno, no serías humana si no te afectara. - Catherine - Me he enterado de lo tuyo con.. Sara. - Grissom - Sara..., se lo toma todo muy apecho. - Catherine - ¿Niegas la evidencia?. ¡ Noo, eso no, no, sería demasiado analítico!. Te has quemado bien ¿eh?. Bienvenido al club. Yo tengo quemaduras de tercer grado de mi matrimonio. Le pasa a todo el mundo y siguen adelante. - Grissom - Bien. Sigamos adelante. - Catherine - Pero tienes que arreglarlo. ¡¡ Primero tienes que arreglarlo!!, arreglarlo antes de que.., de que.. pase. Tu eres el supervisor, tienes responsabilidades, y la gente forma una familia a tu alrededor te guste o no, tanto si le das permiso como si no. No tenemos que ir al gran Tito juntos, aunque de vez en cuando, tienes que levantar la cabeza del microscopio. - Grissom - Ya.  
  
[Catherine le miró con cara impaciente... como si quisiera obtener una respuesta de él, mientras Grissom, dudando durante una fracción de segundo, coge lo que parece ser una agenda, y con la mirada fija sobre ella, descuelga el telefono... ]  
  
- Grissom - ¿Si?. Oiga.., qui.. quisiera enviar flores a una chica. No, no, no, no, no, flores no, una planta, una planta viva, ama la vegetación. ¡Si!, me parece bien. A nombre de Sara Sidle, entréguela en la división del C.S.I., departamento de policías, de las vegas, el que está en Oftrof Boulevard, y envíeme la factura al mismo sitio, Gil Grissom. ¿La dedicatoria?, ¡ah ah ya ya!, en.. en... la tarjeta. Que ponga...., que ponga....., de Grissom. Gracias.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
[Al día siguiente, Sara, cerca del umbral de la puerta del C.S.I., desanimada y bastante cansada de toda la situación que había vivido horas anteriores, pensaba en como su relación con Grissom poco a poco se iba desmoronando. Caminaba sin saber muy bien que hacer... . Por su cabeza rondaban todo tipo de conjeturas... ¿como Grissom podía haberla tratado así?.]  
  
- Sara - Es increíble, ¿porqué no me entiende?. En teoría él es mi supervisor, pero por encima de todo eso, es mi amigo... a lo mejor durante todo este tiempo solo fui para él una compañera más de trabajo.. después de todo supongo que solo soy eso... una compañera.  
  
[Decidida, se encaminaba hacia el despacho de su supervisor para comunicarle su despido, pero antes de que llegara hasta su destino, alguien la interrumpió]  
  
- Repartidor - Por favor: ¿Es usted la señorita Sidle.. Sara Sidle? - Sara - Sí. - Repartidor - Tenga, esto es para usted. Ha de firmarme aquí.  
  
[ El repartidor le entregó un paquete bastante frondoso. Extrañada firma el papel del repartidor, pero ¿que podía ser? Y sobre todo ¿de quien?. Se encaminó hacía la sala comunitaria para inspeccionar el paquete. Una vez allí, su mirada se centró en abrir el paquete y desvelar las incognitas.]  
  
- Sara - ¿Qué es?... ummm.. ¡ Vaya!, ¡¡i si es una planta!!!... ¿una planta?. ¿Quién ha podido enviarme una planta al trabajo?... ¡¡ la tarjeta!!. Haber que pone...  
  
[Sus manos se dirigieron impacientemente a la tarjeta.. mientras la abría, Grissom la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta ]  
  
- Sara - De Grissom.  
  
[Al oir sus propias palabras, no pudo evitar entristecerse al pronunciar su nombre]  
  
- Sara - .. - Grissom - ¡ Hola ! - Sara - ¡ Ay !, ¡ Grissom!.. ¿lle.. llevas mucho tiempo ahí?. - Grissom - Lo necesario. Sara yo... - Sara - ¿Si? - Grissom - Lo siento.  
  
[A Sara se le cambió la cara al ver la reacción de Grissom, durante un momento sintió para sus adentros una sensación algo rara de definir..., por primera vez sentía que Grissom después de todo era su amigo.]  
  
- Sara - Disculpas aceptadas... pero... - Grissom - ¿¿Pero?? - Sara - Me quedaré, con una condición. - Grissom - ¿Una condición? [ Grissom frunció el entrecejo] - Sara - Sí... -[Hizo una breve pausa]- ..núnca más dejes tus experimentos en la nevera comunitaria.  
  
[ Al finalizar sus palabras, Sara salió de la sala comunitaria]  
  
- Grissom - Mis experimentos...  
  
[Durante una fracción de segundo se pudo apreciar en el rostro de Grissom una breve, pero concisa, sonrisa ]  
  
Fin. 


End file.
